


Summer Tea

by PairofPoots



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairofPoots/pseuds/PairofPoots
Summary: Hanan has the absurd idea to invite Valerius for some afternoon tea in the height of a Vesuvian summer and he is just as absurd by accepting.Though, he accepts for different reasons than refreshment.





	Summer Tea

Once upon a time he had mildly wondered what the little shop of Hanan’s looked like on the inside. Truth be told, Valerius hadn’t thought too much on it. But, now, he was inside and seated on a large nest of pillows and cushions in so much variety of textiles and colors there wasn’t one the same.

In any time, with any other company, Valerius would think and even voice how tacky he found all the rich, vibrant, and clashing colors but, his tongue was stuck. There was no pondering what held him back and refusing the usual, rather rude, behavior of his. The knowledge was quite well known why his tongue held less venom than normal and why he wasn’t perturbed in the slightest to be lounging like some kind of lazy spoiled cat.

Hanan.

This woman. She was the reason he was here. In this little magic shop in the height of a Vesuvian summer for tea. It was absurd. Even the invitation was absurd earlier this morning when they finished their current project early. But, the absurdity of tea was lost the moment he sat and she begun working in the little kitchen.

It was then he realized her shawl kept wide expanses of bare skin from view, he didn’t know what the clothing she wore was but it barely covered her top half’s modesty leaving enough skin available to make his mind run amok. Make his mouth water with desire.

His desire for what he believed he did not deserve frustrated him. How he dreamed of her. Wanting her. Having her openly. He even at one point indulged in imagining her wrapped up in his bedsheets underneath his blooming fruit trees smiling at him as if she loved him. Like a lovesick adolescent he had pondered on it way too often.

But, Valerius would not go further than pining and imagining such notions. Not when he was cruel to her and hadn’t graced her with a proper apology. Hanan deserved as much and if he was looking to be a better man than he had been, should he not give her that? Though, as to read his ongoing thoughts Hanan appeared with a tea service but... Iced tea.

Now, it was less absurd and the clinking of ice made his mouth water almost more than the magician placing the service onto the low table.

He watched her and looked upon her almost solemnly. Throat tightened when she canted her head at him concerned.

"Valerius, are you alright? I hope you’re not too warm...” She said standing away from the table and him to open a window that allowed a breeze to rustle her dark hair and cool his heated skin.

He found his composure then. "Hanan, sit with me." Beckoning to the cushions at his side and she did as elegant as ever. Close enough to touch he refrained from such, even her hands but, he kept her gaze on his sighing softly he spoke. "I wish to ask your permission for something but, I must apologize first and foremost for my previous behaviors towards you."

Valerius’ voice was tight and only loud enough for her to hear. No one else must know. Though, before he could continue soft laughter broke his train of thought and he frowned deeply at the laughing woman at his side.

"What precisely is humorous about this situation, may I ask?" He bit in a frustrated snarl still lacking in any ferocity that it may of held over an year ago.

And, seemingly so, because she gave him a sweet smile with laughter still in its edges, Hanan shook her head as she leaned towards the table to pour them both some tea. Good because now she couldn’t see how red his face was now at that smile. "You are sitting on a pile of pillows trying to uphold manners that I don’t care for... And, if what you desire to ask of me is what I think it is... You wouldn’t be so proper right now. Valerius, I’m not a highborn lady no need to act like I am one."

His composure was lost once more and blushing so fiercely it was down his neck threatening him with heat sickness if he did not step carefully. She knew about what he wanted. What he desired. There was no hiding from her now, even if he tried his best behind his newly acquired glass in hand. Hanan did not help his search for his composure or his tongue now by leaning towards him with the kind of affectionate look he had seen only reserved for Asra and mostly her currently no where to be seen familiar; Nau.

Normally he would have balked at her boldness but, good parts of him were weak. No words yet but he grazed a lazy thumb along her jaw with skin so soft a complaint would have been voiced when one of her hands stilled his.

"Valerius, if I desired an apology from you, you would not be sitting here. Nor would have I agreed to work with you as I have. Now, find your tongue and be honest. What do you want?" It was a weird way to voice that but he understood what she meant.

There was no need for apologies now.

Valerius moved closer to her so that all he could smell was lavender and something vaguely sweeter radiating off her. Keeping his wits about him, he took the hand of hers on his firmly, pressing all his longing and desire into every kiss against every one of her knuckles.

"You." In every single way he could want another.

He delighted in the following moment the flushing of her skin from head to toe. Almost making him wonder if she could actually feel how intensely he felt as he kept her gaze.


End file.
